I'll Always Remember You
by smilekidxx
Summary: It graduation day and Wes is valedictorian,the Warblers give a tearful performance.Not much Klaine mostly Wes/Blaine/David friendship fluff.


I'll Always Remember You

A sea of dark blue silk gowns were the only things that could be seen from the stage,Dean Terry smiled as he walked to the platform to announce the valedictorian.

"Please welcome,Wesley Matters,your valedictorian."the Dean walked away the from the podium he shook hands with Wes as he walk toward the podium. Wes cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Like many of my fellow Warblers I feel as if I can only express myself,my thoughts and my feelings through song. But for now I'll just stick to the speech I wrote before us Warblers break out into song."he grinned at the first two and a half rows that held the graduating Warblers."I've been at Dalton for four years. I started off as a scared freshman who didn't stand a chance,"he laughed along with some of the Warblers that remembered 14 year old Wes."That year I was introduced to my closet friends and some of the best people you'll ever meet."he felt the Warblers eyes on his.

"It's been four years of laughs,tears,anger,happiness. It's been four great years of singing and really horrible spy's and weeks and weeks of the same Katy Perry song blaring from a certain soloist room,"he glared at Blaine,who mouthed."I'm never gonna live that down am I?" Wes laughed at his friend and shook his head. He looked at Kurt."I have to add that-that horrible spy turned out to be one of my best friends and that Katy Perry song is forever panned from the Warbler's dorm room."All the Warblers and a few students laughed.

"It's been four years of movie nights with popcorn fights,pranks that could only end is suspension but we're to good to get caught,"he winked at David and Blaine,his partners in crime."Four years of serenading a crush. Weather it be say the Gap,"he eyed Blaine."Hot Topic,"he looked at Thad."Or even in the middle of a school's hallway,"he eyed David."There are things that will be greatly missed and not just things that were Warbler related."

"Your gavel won't be missed!"Jeff yelled from his seat. The Warblers broke out in laughter.

"Yes my gavel will not be missed but neither will you Jeff."Wes snapped back with a playful smile.

"You'll miss me,"Jeff mumbled with a smiled. He looked at Kurt."He'll miss me."he smirked,shaking his head. Kurt laughed and patted his friends shoulder.

"Keep telling yourself that one Jeff."Kurt turned back to Wes.

"All I can say is that I hoped you all had a wonderful experience at Dalton like I have and it saddens me that I won't be returning to the same faces next year."Wes played with his index card."At this time I would like the Dalton Academy Warblers to come on stage."he smiled at his friends.

Blaine took off his cap and gown along with the rest of the Warblers. He went next to Kurt and held his hand they walked in stage and took their places. The Warblers wore their uniforms but the slacks were replaced with dark blue jeans,other than that it looked like a normal Dalton uniform.

Wes started the song.

_I always knew this day would come  
We'd be standing one by one  
With our future in our hands  
So many dreams so many plans_

David stepped next to Wes and continued the song.

_Always knew after all these years  
There'd be laughter there'd be tears  
But never thought that I'd walk away  
With so much join but so much pain  
And it's so hard to say goodbye_

The Warblers all sang the chorus together.

_But yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you_

Blaine stepped forward this time to sing.

_Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look  
And there we are on every page  
Memories I'll always save_

Kurt joined in so he and Blaine sang together.

_Up ahead on the open doors  
Who knows what were heading towards?  
I wish you love I wish you luck  
For you the world just opens up  
But it's so hard to say goodbye_

Once again the Warblers sang together.

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you_

Jeff and Thad stepped forward. Jeff took the first line while Thad took the second.

_Everyday that we had all the good all the bad  
I'll keep them here inside_

Wes took the next lines.

_All the times we shared every place everywhere  
You touched my life_

David stood next to his friend and sang

_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_

Kurt was next he stood next to Jeff one of his closet friend,both boys had tears that threatened to fall.

_But right now we just cry_

The whole group joined in with Kurt and Wes singing just a little louder than everyone else.

_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye._

The whole group sang together it was softer in the beginning and got louder toward the end. Through out the chorus all the boy hugged and danced and wiped their tears.

_Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on  
I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya  
The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph  
And hold you in my heart forever  
I'll always remember you_

As the Warblers voices softened Wes wrapped his arms around Blaine and David shoulders and tried to strength to reach Kurt's. He sang softly.

"_I'll always remember you,"_

When the song came to a close they all went and sat back down in their seats. Blaine looked at Wes.

"I'm never going to live down the Gap thing am I?"

"Not as long as your my friend."Wes smiled.

"Well then I guess I am never going to live it down."Blaine smiled.

"Really?You think we'll stay friends all through collage?"Wes asked his eye flickered with happiness.

"I don't think I'm going to be getting rid of you anytime soon. I mean you are going to be my roommate next year right?"Blaine smirked playfully.

"Your going to UCLA with me!"Wes said happily and shocked. David put his head between Wes and Blaine's.

"Don't forget me,man."He smiled at his best friend.

"Really?"Wes could hardly contain his excitement his two best friends would be going to the same collage with him and be his roommates.

"Dude,we're bros,where ever you go we go."Blaine smiled and pumped fist with Wes

"Yeah did you forget our promise to each other when Blaine came halfway into freshman year?"David asked.

"Yeah the one that we'd always stick next to each other no matter what."

"No matter how far away."David added.

"Or what the circumstance."Blaine nodded his head.

"We'd go through it together."Wes finished.

"It you and us man. Since then and forever,"David said laughing. Wes pushed his friends head lightly careful not to hit it into Blaine's head.

"What about Kurt?"Wes asked.

"He's going too,"Blaine said smiling he turned his head and saw his boyfriend talking with Thad,Nick and Jeff the four had become good friends."We have it all planned."Blaine added.

"You have the ring right?"David asked earning a 'shh' from Wes when he saw Kurt look their way.

"Yeah I do,I'm going to do it at the after party at his house. His dad knows already."Blaine looked at his best friends."You two are going to be my best men,just so you know."

"Of course,"the two said in unison."What are best friend's for?"they added.

The three boys sat in their seats smiling. As the sun glared on them they looked at each other,seeing the freshman version of the other two. Blaine and David saw a skinny,noddled armed shorter Wes with braces and glasses. Wes and Blaine saw a shorter David,with bushy hair,braces,and a chubby face. Wes and David saw a short Blaine with crazy curls that feel into his eyes and glasses.

"You know we survied four years of each other."Blaine whispered.

"I think we can manage living together."David said.

"Just no Katy Perry!"Wes shouted in a whisper.


End file.
